


The Tranquil 11th

by Nellosel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: I mean I tried but, not exactly in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellosel/pseuds/Nellosel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs some quiet time before their inevitable death. Gamora just happened to find hers in the company of a man who calls himself Star-Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tranquil 11th

It was a nearly impossible task to find a quiet spot on the Ravagers’ ship, mostly because it was always bustling with life; but if one tried hard enough, they could find a place momentarily unoccupied by the loud, crude crew of the ship.

That’s what Gamora wanted at that moment, really.

She found a secluded security window, with a sill wide enough so she could sit on it with her whole body. She put her feet up onto the curving edge of the round window, hugged her knees close to her chest, laid her face atop of them and looked out the window, to the endless depth of space.

It was only an hour or so after they decided with the others on trying to stop Ronan, and then briefed the Ravagers on what they were planning to do. Even thinking about this insane plan sent unpleasant shivers down Gamora’s spine. The ominous thought of the Infinity Stone, the purpose of their mission, lingered in her thoughts, keeping her from relaxing a little before they set off on their suicide mission. Remembering the immense power that coursed through that poor slave girl’s body from touching the stone, the sound of her letting out a bloodcurdling scream, even only that sent Gamora into a near-panicking state of mind.

The only curious part to all of this was that she wasn’t in panic over her own life, but over the millions of others, down at Xandar.

This was the only aspect about this whole ordeal that Gamora didn’t quite understand. It’s not like she has never killed an other living being before, and up until this point in time, she didn’t even give a second thought of killing and death. But when Ronan told them that he’s planning to wipe Xandar clean of life, that was just too much for her to tolerate.

It was an interesting question to think about, why it was too much for her to swallow. She couldn’t come up with a good answer herself, but deep down she felt that she was doing the right thing, back when she asked to be sent and collect the orb. She didn’t feel that she made a mistake, but then to answer the actual question of why? That wasn’t something she thought she could do, right there and then, sitting on the window sill.

“So why are you being antisocial?” Gamora looked up, just to face Quill, leaning against a metal pipe that ran from top to bottom and disappeared in the floor. Quill crossed his arms in front of him, and his face had his signature grin on, though the amusement did not reach his eyes.

“What?”

Quill sighed.

“I’m just asking why you’re sittin’ all by yourself.” He chucked a little. “Wanted to get away from the madhouse?”

Gamora smiled. “Something like that.” She then turned back to watching the scenery outside the window. Quill pushed himself away from the pipe, walked up to Gamora and sat down next to her, his back against the sill she was sitting on. His shoulder and Gamora’s thigh were touching a little.

“So what’s up?” Quill asked after a while.

Gamora didn’t answer immediately. She spent at least a minute or two, trying to collect her thoughts; when that didn’t help, she decided to just tell everything.

“I just don’t get me sometimes,” she said. “I have killed dozens of people before, I never really thought about it. And now, when it’s just a few people more than usual,” she chuckled at the absurdity of the sentence, “I suddenly feel like being the superhero I’m not.”

She heard Quill laugh quietly.

“That’s a freaking good observation there,” he said. “One that I made of myself, too. Also, I don’t know. I guess we’re not as bad as we thought we are.”

The silence that came after the conversation wasn’t at all uncomfortable, like Gamora thought it’d be. She felt comforted by Quill’s presence and that he didn’t push on talking. It felt nice, just having someone next to her, supposedly as they reached their last stop on the way, the last hour of their lives.

“Do you fear death?” she asked after a while.

“I don’t know,” Quill replied a heartbeat later. “I don’t think I do. I always thought only those who didn’t live life to its fullest would fear death, and knowing that I did live my life the way I wanted to, makes me think that I shouldn’t be afraid.” Yet, he sighed. “Still, I… I don’t know. I’m kind of afraid. But… Not because I don’t want to die, but because I don’t want to fail. I guess.”

Gamora nodded.

Minutes ticked by in silence. In a sense, this was their way of preparing mentally for the task at hand, and accepting the fact that they probably won’t come back alive. Gamora could only guess, but still she was pretty sure the others from the ragtag team of misfits were spending their last minutes in a similar manner.

After a while, Quill stood up.

“Time for the last drop, Gamora,” he said, as he extended his hand and helped her up. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Gamora said. She accepted Quill’s hand, and grabbed onto him for a second longer than natural, squeezing his hand a little, as a small thank you for being there. Quill smiled, and when she let go of him, he patted her shoulder, before going ahead. Gamora followed him and soon they were walking side by side, to what seemed to be their last ever mission.

“I think you’re right, though,” Gamora said. “We’re not bad people. Not wholly, I mean.”

She didn’t look up at him, but she could just imagine Quill smiling widely.

“Of course we aren’t,” he replied. “Now let’s go save a motherfucking planet.”

Gamora smiled.

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! ... Please don't hurt me. :D This stemmed from a little dialogue I thought up a day or so, which is the following:  
> "Like, who are we kidding? A ragtag of misfits, trying to save a planet they have zero car for. ‘S not like it’s gonna work."  
> "But that’s exactly why it’s gonna work. Because they do not expect us to give a damn.”  
> I ended up not putting it in (the first part of the dialogue would have been Rocket's, the other Quill's), and instead wrote some self-reflectory Gamora-Quill stuff I guess? It's PROBABLY not in character (like, 99,99% sure it's not in character), but I quite like it? Kind of gives me a vibe of a queerplatonic relationship kind of dynamic, to be honest. :D I tried. I liked writing it. Yeah. That's all. Thanks for reading, if you did. Ah well. Probably full of problems, sorry. :DDDDDD


End file.
